sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier
| genre = Interactive fiction | modes = Single-player Multiplayer }} Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is a 2017 video game based on the Planet of the Apes franchise. Taking place between Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) and War for the Planet of the Apes (2017), the game was announced by Andy Serkis during an interview on War. A PlayStation 4 version was released on November 21, 2017, and versions for the Xbox One and Microsoft Windows were also planned at that time, but remained unreleased until nearly a year later. Gameplay Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier will take story cues from the film, aiming to be just as morally ambiguous, with no heroes or villains and no black or white decisions. Players will control a cast of 14 humans and apes throughout the game, who can live or die based on your decisions. Like many decision-making narratives, there will be multiple endings possible depending on what actions you take. There are 3 general endings to the game; apes win, humans win, or peace among the two. However, there are several endings within the 3 general scenarios depending on the characters that live and die, and the general choices made throughout. Further, the game seeks to be an even closer intersection between games and films than similar products, such as Telltale titles. It will run between 2-3 hours and the player’s only input will be entirely choice-based decisions. There are no puzzles, no exploration, nor any direct control over characters. Plot Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is notably set around a year after Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and is centered around a breakaway faction of apes who previously followed ape renegade, Koba. The faction takes refuge in the Rocky Mountains from the chaotic and still ongoing ape vs human war. However, the apes soon find themselves forced to descend into a human-owned valley as Winter approaches and food is running low. The game follows both apes and humans with the ape tribe being centred around a family consisting of the tribe leader, Khan and his 3 sons; Bryn, Tola, and Juno. The humans are farmers living off the land in a small village where a town used to stand. They follow Jess, the wife of the former and now deceased town mayor. Development Andy Serkis mentioned in October 2016 that War for the Planet of the Apes would be accompanied by a video game, for which he performed motion capture. In August 2017, the game has been announced as Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier, which will be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC in fall 2017. In mid-September 2017 it was announced that the game would have a multiplayer aspect where several players could vote on the choices being made. It was released for Xbox One and Microsoft Windows on August 24, 2018. Reception On Metacritic, the PlayStation 4 version has a score of 59, indicating "Mixed or average reviews." References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Planet of the Apes Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games